crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Silencer
M4A1 Silencer is one of the earliest assault rifle variant of the M4A1, spanning its own line of "Silenced M4" series. Overview This weapon is just a regular M4A1 fitted with a black silencer, making it possible to fire without causing much noise and giving tactical espionage in matches. It is very useful in Ghost Mode and Shadow Mode as players could spray randomly without disturbing their teammates, while they can still be able to hear the breath and footsteps of Ghost/Shadow. However, it has a slightly increased recoil and slightly weaker than the M4A1 (possibly to balance gameplay), but otherwise the draw/reload time is equal to normal M4A1. In most CF versions, this gun comes with an upgraded ammo capacity (+5), while in some other it has normal ammo capacity instead. Variants M4A1-S Prime.png|Prime M4A1-S 10th.png|10th Anniversary M4A1 S DUAL MAG 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) M4A1_SILENCER_DMZ.png|Ares (DMZ) M4A1-S-Beast.png|Beast M4A1-S Beast Imperial Gold.png|Beast Imperial Gold M4A1 Beast NobleGold.png|Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S-Blossoms.png|Blossoms M4A1 Silencer DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) M4A1-S Blossoms Nymphs.png|Blossoms Nymphs M4A1_S_BlueDiamond_NoMark.png|Blue Diamond M4a1-s_blue_pottery.png|Blue Pottery M4A1-S_Born_Beast.png|Born Beast M4A1_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_PRIME.png|Born Beast Prime BigItemIcon_M4A1-S-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Born Beast Punk M4A1-PC-BRONZE.png|Bronze M4A1-S-Camo.png|Camo M4A1-S_Blue_Silver_Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon M4A1-S_CF_10th.png|CF 10th Anniversary M4A1-S_CFCB_2.png|CFCB M4A1_ClanReward.PNG|Clan Reward M4A1-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4S-DC.png|Digital Camo BI M4A1 S Festa CFS2019.PNG|Festa CFS 2019 M4A1 S IRON WOLF BAG.png|Iron Wolf M4A1_S_GSpirit.png|G Spirit M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Green.png|G Spirit Green M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Noble Gold.png|G Spirit Noble Gold M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Red.png|G Spirit Red M4A1_S_GOLD_BLACK_DRAGON.png|Gold Black Dragon M4A1 S GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix M4A1_S_GRAFFITI.png|Graffiti M4A1-S-Halloween.png|Halloween BI M4A1-S Horus.png|Horus M4A1-S Jasmine.png|Jasmine M4A1_SILENCER_DUALMAG_SAMPAGUITA.png|Jasmine (DMZ) M4A1 S JEWELRY.png|Jewelry M4A1-S Jewelry Noble Gold.png|Jewelry Noble Gold M4A1 Silencer DMZ KFC.png|KFC M4A1-Liberty.png|Liberty M4A1_S_LILY.png|Lily M4A1-S_Mori.png|Mori M4A1 S OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo M4A1 Silencer Peony.png|Peony M4A1-S-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal M4A1 Silencer PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue M4A1 Silencer Predator.png|Predator M4A1_S_Predator_NobleGold.png|Predator Noble Gold M4A1_Silencer_Predator_Prime.png|Predator Prime M4A1-S_Predator_Punk.png|Predator Punk M4A1 Silencer PrismBeast.png|Prism Beast M4A1_S_PRISM_BEAST_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|Prism Beast Imperial Gold M4A1_S_PrismBeast_NobleGold.png|Prism Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S_QQ.png|QQ M4A1-S_QQ_10th.png|QQ 10th Anniversary M4A1-QT.png|QT M4A1_Silencer_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) M4A1-RedDragon.png|Red Dragon M4A1_S_RED_KNIFE_BEAST.png|Red Knife Beast M4A1-S Rifle.png|Rifle Knife M4A1-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon M4A1 S RoyalGuard 3rd.png|Royal Guard M4A1-CHERRY.png|Sakura M4A1-S SAKURA2.png|Sakura 2 M4A1-S_Senbonzakura_10th.png|Sakura 10th Anniversary M4A1-S-SILVER.png|Silver M4A1_S_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong M4A1-TGC.png|TGC M4A1-S-Tiger.png|Tiger Rifle M4A1-S Transformers.png|Transformers M4A1 S TRANS 2 OFFICIAL.png|Transformers 2 M4A1-S Transformers Imperial Gold.png|Transformers Imperial Gold M4A1 S IronBeast-NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold M4A1_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Transformers Prime Rifle_M4A1-S_Transformers_Piece.png|Transformers Piece M4A1-S TURTLE SHELL BI2.png|Turtle Shell M4A1-S-ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold BI M4A1 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) M4A1_S_USS.png|Ultimate Red Silversmith M4A1-S_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH.png|Under Tech M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_GOLD.png|Under Tech Gold M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_SILVER.png|Under Tech Silver M4A1_S_VALENTINE_2019.png|Valentine File:M4A1 Silencer Volcano.png|Volcano M4A1-CFVTC.png|VTC M4A1-S_Water_Gun.png|Water Gun M4A1-AWCG.png|WCG China M4A1-S_Xmas_2018.png|Xmas M4A1_S_tc_yellowCrystal.png|Yellow Crystal TC Trivia * Early models of M4A1-S has two separate parts, the normal M4A1 Model and the Silencer. This explains why certains M4A1-S can have the silencer not painted (Such as M4A1-S Mori), and certain beta models have no silencer at all (Like M4A1-S Sakura). * In CF Philippines, players can receive a permanent M4A1 Silencer (named M4A1-Adv) by completing the Elite Final Badge. ** Also this gun, are purchasable from item shop in 200 EC for a limited time only. * The M4A1 Silencer have two HUDs, the original and the fixed, smaller one. The second HUD officially replaced the first after the M4A1-S Blue Pottery was released. * In the first years when CrossFire launched, all M4A1 variants had a moving animation: It will bob up and down when players move, this does not affect the weapon's overall performance. By some reason, this effect is removed out of game for 5 years, and now SmileGate had decided to bring it back but some players find the animation annoying and distracting. Oddly enough, only M4A1 Silencers with the original HUD (old model) received the aforementioned animation. **This problem occurred during the first time when Accessory System has been added in to CF CN, and Tencent was too careless to add an old animation on this guns with a ring model, after that Tencent changed it back, other servers used this model thought they didn't have Accessory System at that time. This problem has been fixed in all CF versions. * The M4A1 Silencer has more variants than any other weapon in Crossfire. The other is AK47 Knife. ** Also, M4A1 Silencer has most VVIP variants than any other weapon. Same goes for their reskinned variants (Noble Gold, Imperial Gold, etc.). * This gun have two variants in CF VN, the first one is temporary and can be rent in the Item Shop or obtained as the junkie prize in Black Market, correctly named "M4A1-Silencer" with no ammo boost, while the second one is in the Training Camp as the pick-up weapon during the Shooting Range and later as one of the new basic weapons for newly-created accounts, named "M4A1-Adv" with +5 ammo boost. * In the artwork of Ixions, SWAT 2.0 and its Camo variant for the GR side, they show the characters holding the M4A1-Silencer with a folding stock which is only used in M4A1-Custom and variants. * M4A1-S is now one of the fundamental weapons in some versions like CF China, CF Indonesia, CF Vietnam & CF West, as they implement new weapon system for newly-created accounts. Interestingly, it's called '''M4A1-Adv '''instead. Gallery File:M4A1-SILENCER.png|Render M4A1-S.png|Render (HD) File:HDm4a1sil.jpg|HUD M4A1-A Close Up.png|SAS firing an M4A1-S, as seen in CrossFire CGI Trailer. Ixions GR.jpg|Ixions holding M4A1-S with a folding stock CFv2.0 SWAT GR 1.jpg|SWAT 2.0 holding M4A1-S with a folding stock Videos CrossFire - M4A1 Silencer - Weapon Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:Silencer